


Gone.

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: I’m bringing you a small drabble for my favorite Bureau officer because I cannot stand how they ended that scene.So yeah, tri spoilers ahead. It will be small I guess.Have fun.[note: this one has no revision so I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes in advance.]





	

She kept shaking the poor digimon, still panicked and scared of losing that precious friend of hers. Bakumon kept confused, not understanding what had happened to that human or why was she claiming them to be partners.

 _What’s a partner?_  Bakumon thought. Maki couldn’t believe she had her partner back… but the price for it was the fact all those memories were rebooted.

She stopped and let the digimon go. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened to say something but she had no voice. Bakumon, the Bakumon she had loved since her first adventure in the Digital World with Daigo and the others, is gone.

 _Gone._  
He was just there, but at the same time he wasn’t the same.  
She expected the reboot to not work like that, she reminded of Tailmon’s words and then noticed her fatal mistake: It rebooted everyone’s memories, it broke bonds of those children. It ruined their lives and she was the one to blame.

Daigo wouldn’t appreciate that.  
To be honest, he might hate her now.

Maki couldn’t get up and kept sitting on the ground, now her hands were pressing her thighs, dropping a few tears on her skirt. _Bakumon is here, but at the same time he’s gone._  

“What have I done…?!” - she muttered - “What have I DONE?!” - and repeated louder. Her sanity was also gone, and now she was just a lonely human in that world. She wanted to go back in the time and stop herself! No, she wanted to go back to her childhood and prevent Bakumon’s death! But she couldn’t do that.

 _“I’m sorry for what happened to you, Himechan”_  - she remembered what Daigo had said years ago and in that awful day - _“Gennai-san!”_  - she now was seeing him walking towards the man who the five had trusted in the past - _“Digimons can reborn right? So, Himechan’s partner will come back? Please tell me we will meet Bakumon again! Gennai-san! Why, why Himechan had to lose her partner? Why? Wasn’t she a good person?? Please tell us! Tell me! Himechan’s partner will reborn, won’t it??”_

She remembered how Daigo had seemed mad at Gennai for that, especially for giving them vague answers.

She felt ashamed. Especially because she had always appreciated Daigo and how he had treated her… As friend, as partner, as… _lover._  She wanted to hug him and tell him the truth, to make him angry and lecturing her all again. She was a fool, and she knew she deserved it.

She couldn’t stop crying. Her screams were causing some fear on Bakumon, but for some unknown reason he refused to leave. He felt pity, and when Himekawa stopped screaming in pain, he approached from her.

“Are you… crying?”

She opened her eyes, her face red and tears running down her face. The digimon stopped in front of her and handed the flowers he was picking from the field of flowers.

“Don’t cry, please.”

She tried.  
But no, she was now confused and lost. Empty inside.

“Are you alone?” - Bakumon kept asking - “Why are you crying?”

How could she answer that?  
The woman kept watching him with a sad face. Still crying.

“… What’s a ‘partner’?”

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything. But at the same time she had lost her voice, had also ruined everyone’s lives because of that selfish dream. _Daigo probably hate me now,_  she thought.

“What’s your name? Do you have a name? Don’t you think those flowers are beautiful?”

He was asking her so many questions and her couldn’t talk anything.  
Suddenly, she smiled and wiped the tears with her arm. _I can’t bring Bakumon back, but maybe I can… restart again._

“I’m… Maki, nice to meet you, Bakumon.”

She smiled like the good old times.  
That sweet innocent smile she had when she was a child.


End file.
